La vocation de Perceval
by SuperMiss
Summary: Perceval, ce chevalier si singulier qu'il a un livre entier consacré à sa personne... Cette fic raconte son arrivée à Kaamelott. One-shot.


_Titre _: La vocation de Perceval  
_Auteur _: SuperMiss, alias Nao-asakura  
_Disclaimer _: Astier, tout est à toi.  
_Note_ : la suite des "Aventures de Perceval", ma relecture toute personnelle du _Conte du Graal _de Chrétien de Troyes.  
_Note bis _: fic commencée en avril 2008, terminée en octobre, d'où le manque d'uniformité.

* * *

La vocation de Perceval

Dans le temps, quand Kaamelott n'était encore qu'un tas de pierres de taille déchargées à partir de bateaux en provenance d'Irlande, Perceval, lui, triait des navets avec ses parents, au Pays de Galles. A Kaerdid exactement. Personnellement, il s'en accommodait fort bien; le boulot était tranquille, on le laissait ranger les légumes par ordre de taille et suivant leur rugosité, selon son bon plaisir. C'était le bon temps, à part quand il pleuvait, et que le terrain autour de la ferme familiale se transformait en vaste champ de boue.

S'il partit un matin, emmenant avec lui quelques affaires et deux chevaux mal en point, ce n'était pas en quête de prestige ou d'aventure, mais à cause d'une rumeur, une légende qui commençait à se répandre, de village en village, de taverne en taverne. On parlait d'un roi, et de son projet fou d'unir la Bretagne.

Enfin, en vérité, dans les tavernes du Pays de Galles, on pestait surtout contre ce bâtard proclamé roi uniquement par la volonté des Romains, et on complotait jusque tard dans la nuit afin de conserver l'indépendance du pays. Comme les soirées se finissaient la plupart du temps par des comas éthyliques, le nouveau Roi de Logres n'avait pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire.

Perceval avait écouté ces légendes et il avait commencé à rêver. Rêver qu'il aidait cet homme qui faisait tant parler de lui. Le prestige, il le prendrait en supplément, tant qu'à faire. Il avait cru comprendre qu'ils recrutaient des chevaliers, et niveau poste de prestige on ne pouvait pas mieux faire.

* * *

En chemin, il rencontra un pépé qui voulut lui enseigner la chevalerie. Gorneman, qu'il s'appelait. Soit disant que sans épée il serait incapable de combattre, et que sans éducation chevaleresque, il se ferait jeter comme un malpropre sitôt arrivé à la cour d'Arthur. Il avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon, tout décrépit qu'il fût, mais Perceval lui rétorqua que trimballer une épée c'était un coup à se faire mal, ou pire encore, se faire attaquer en chemin, et qu'il montait assez bien à cheval comme ça, pas besoin de cours, merci bonsoir. Le vieux eut l'air dépité, mais bon, ça se comprenait, ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire partie de la légende.

Cette histoire de Graal, de quête, de légende même, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir saisi tous les tenants et les aboutissants, mais de taverne en taverne, il commençait à se faire une idée. Le Graal, apparemment, c'était juste un nom compliqué pour une pièce d'un service à vaisselle, perdue depuis des lustres par un pote du Christ, d'après ses informations. Un truc important, semblait-il.

La quête, c'était la lubie du nouveau roi. Perceval n'était visiblement pas le seul à ne pas comprendre clairement l'utilité de la chose, mais ça restait toutefois une occupation comme une autre, après tout.

Il n'y avait plus que cette histoire de légende, et là les choses se corsaient un peu. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours tenu pour acquis qu'une légende, c'était une histoire comme on en trouvait dans les livres, dans les récits pour les enfants, au théâtre même. Des monstres, des héros, des aventures.

Mais la Bretagne était en train de changer, et les mots avec elle. A présent, la légende était, disait-on, en marche, et Perceval se demandait anxieusement s'il parviendrait à la rattraper. Si elle avait été lancée en plein galop, ça aurait été plus inquiétant, cela dit, aussi il avait bon espoir d'arriver à temps.

* * *

Quand il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur le château de Kaamelott, il fut pris d'une angoisse en se demandant si c'était eux qui avaient construit le tout vraiment rapidement, ou lui qui avait été particulièrement lent sur la route. Cela dit, avec les chevaux idiots qu'il se trimballait… Et puis il y avait eut ce détour malencontreux vers le Nord. Et ce type qui l'accusait de lui avoir volé des pains. L'un dans l'autre, ils ne devaient pas avoir construit si rapidement que ça en fin de compte.

A Kaamelott, dans le village même, au pied de la forteresse, tout semblait aller plus vite. Les gens avaient tous l'air pressé; la légende à rattraper, sans doute. Il se fit traiter de con treize fois en une demi-heure, ce qui était quasiment un record personnel, aussi il s'assit à l'ombre pour observer un peu tout ce petit monde tourbillonnant avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il vit passer des chevaliers – ça en était indiscutablement tant leur armure brillait au soleil, tout comme leur épée à la garde finement ornée. Perceval n'était pas vraiment envieux; les armures encombraient plus qu'autre chose, et la sienne était disséminée dans plusieurs de ses sacs. Quant à risquer de se blesser sur une épée, décorée ou non, ça ne le tentait pas tellement. Les autres passants étaient principalement des paysans, cradingues et bruyants.

Un homme arriva à cheval, et Perceval sut que c'était le Roi. Peut-être que le fait qu'un des marchands, vêtu comme un étranger, se fût approché en gueulant: «Ah, sire! Bon voyage?» l'avait un peu aidé, c'est vrai. Il ne bougea pas, ne s'approcha pas, parce qu'il savait d'expérience qu'il se ferait seulement jeter et qu'il aurait alors fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Une fois qu'il eut mis pied à terre, le Roi se révéla étonnamment petit; un roi à taille humaine en somme. De là où il se trouvait, Perceval n'entendait que des bribes d'une conversation animée. Le marchand, qui s'appelait Venec à entendre le Roi, se fit traiter de tous les noms, entre autres de voleur, d'arnaqueur et de traine-savate, et après avoir menacé de le faire jeter au cachot, Arthur le planta là et passa la grande porte en fulminant. «Bonne journée quand même, sire!» lança de loin le marchand, avec dans la voix une intonation à la fois interrogative et ironique, incertaine.

* * *

A ce moment seulement, Perceval se décida à agir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction du marchand aux drôles de vêtements. Si ça c'était pas une technique d'approche posée et réfléchie! L'autre pépé dans sa forêt aurait été fier de lui.

Perceval avait remarqué, à force, que moins il parlait, mieux les conversations se déroulaient. Aussi il laissa Venec faire le plus gros du travail, ce dont celui-ci semblait fort bien s'accommoder.

«Nouveau par ici, hein!» fit-il, avec un geste en direction des deux chevaux, qui pantelaient à l'ombre du chêne, derrière Perceval. «Sont pas à vendre, les canassons par hasard? Parce que y'aurait du blé à se faire, même s'ils ont pas l'air au meilleur de leur forme…»

Le regard concupiscent s'effaça peu à peu, quand un des chevaux se mit à trembler sur ses pattes, pour laisser place à une réelle curiosité.

«Je parie que vous venez pour le poste de chevalier, je me trompe? Ça n'arrête pas depuis des mois. Enfin je dois dire que vous avez pas trop l'allure, vous, et c'est quoi qui fouette comme ça, d'ailleurs?» Il recula d'un pas, dévisageant le gallois qui sortit à regret de son mutisme commode.

«Je suis tombé…

– Laissez-moi deviner, dans la fosse à purin du vieux Kay?» Il riait de bon cœur à présent, et Perceval ne dit rien, parce que de toute façon c'était vrai, et que depuis ce matin tout le monde se foutait de lui.

– Remarquez, z'êtes pas le premier à qui ça arrive, pas plus tard que ce matin, le Seigneur Caradoc s'est pointé tout couvert de…

– Je voudrais…» Et à ce moment précis, Perceval, le paysan qui se rêvait chevalier, eut un gros doute sur ce qu'il voulait réellement, et sur ce qu'il devait dire. Il poursuivit néanmoins,«… participer.

– Vous tombez bien, c'est comme qui dirait la journée portes ouvertes aujourd'hui,» fit Venec en lui tapant dans le dos. Il le regarda passer les portes d'un pas qui se voulait décidé, mais dont le purin séché amenuisait quelque peu l'impact. Puis il secoua la tête en s'essuyant pensivement la main.

* * *

A l'intérieur même du château se pressaient, il est vrai, tout un tas de chevaliers, dont les armures brillaient, un tantinet moins qu'à l'extérieur en raison du défaut d'éclairage, mais tout de même. Perceval rasait littéralement les murs, continuant à avancer dans les couloirs sombres comme s'il savait où il allait. Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il foutait là, ce qui était assez exceptionnel en soi.

Une voix qui récitait quelque chose dans un langage qui lui était inconnu le fit s'arrêter devant une petite porte entrebâillée. En y jetant un œil, il distingua une grande salle bondée de chevaliers en armes et de gens bien habillés, qui avaient tous l'air sérieux. Un très grand prêtre décharné lisait des passages d'un gros livre à la reliure de cuir.

Un des chevaliers présents s'avança, récita quelque chose à son tour, avant de poser un genou à terre devant le Roi. Confusément, la pensée que cela devrait être lui, à cet instant précis, en face du Roi, traversa l'esprit de Perceval. Alors Arthur sortit son épée, celle qui étincelait comme un joyau, et Perceval retint son souffle quand le glaive vint se poser successivement sur les deux épaules du jeune chevalier agenouillé.

Puis celui-ci se releva en s'époussetant, le Roi rengaina Excalibur et le prêtre referma son bouquin, tout monde s'agita et se dirigea vers les portes à double battant; en moins de deux minutes la grande salle était vide. Perceval réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il avait vu quand il tomba nez à nez avec Arthur qui sortait de la salle par la petite porte dérobée.

«Je viens,» bégaya Perceval, pris de cours, «je suis venu pour… enfin vous savez, la légende quoi, ce qu'il y a à rattraper…»

Le Roi n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, et sa seule réaction fut un sourcil qui se dressa d'un air circonspect. La suite ne venant pas, il fit mine de contourner l'intrus. «J'ai pas toute la journée, alors vous m'excuserez…»

Voyant s'amenuiser ses chances d'entrer dans l'équipe prestigieuse de Kaamelott et craignant de louper cette opportunité de se rapprocher de ce Roi si lumineux, Perceval tenta une autre approche, essayant de formuler ce qu'il souhaitait. «Je suis là pour missionner,» fit-il avec le sourire de celui qui croit que ce qu'il vient de dire explique tout.

Nouveau sourcil levé chez son interlocuteur plus que dubitatif. «Vous êtes… un missionnaire? Vous savez les religieux c'est pas trop notre truc par ici. Enfin on se coltine ce grand dadais de père Blaise parce qu'il faut bien, mais c'est plus pour retranscrire la légende qu'autre chose…

– C'est ça!» s'écria Perceval subitement. «La légende!

– Ah mais vous êtes chevalier en fait?

– J'ai un cheval.»

Arthur roula des yeux, refrénant l'envie pressante de se masser les tempes ou de coller un pain à cet énième énergumène pas fichu de tenir une épée qui se prenait pour un chevalier. Et qu'est-ce qui puait comme ça…?

«Vous représentez quel clan?» La question était simple, claire et concise, mais vu la tête que tira le blond en face de lui, elle avait l'air de lui poser problème. Arthur se radoucit – après tout, ils auraient besoin du plus de personnes possible, et les volontaires, même inconnus, pas très malins et couverts de purin séché leurs seraient utiles. Sûrement. «Vous venez d'où?» reformula-t-il doucement.

– De Kaerdid,mais de là à dire que c'est un clan… C'est juste moi et mes vieux, ma mémé aussi, mais…» Arthur l'interrompit en levant une main autoritaire, car au rythme où ça allait, il allait se retrouver avec un historique familial complet.

– Et vous voulez aider? C'est bien, c'est très bien ça…» Déjà il s'éloignait en marmonnant pour lui-même. «Démerdez-vous pour qu'on vous trouve une chambre, on verra le reste après, Seigneur…?»

Après un petit temps de retard le temps de comprendre qu'Arthur attendait son nom, le nouveau chevalier de Kaerdid s'empressa de répondre,«Perceval, sire.»

Jamais Arthur n'aurait pu soupçonner quel plaisir ce fut à cet instant pour le jeune homme de prononcer ce mot de "sire".

* * *

FIN


End file.
